


Fitzy-Fitz

by Wolf_Of_Westeros



Category: Farseer Trilogy
Genre: First Gay fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_Westeros/pseuds/Wolf_Of_Westeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just after Fitz and The Fool have there "Do you love me" talk. The Fool was speaking more truth than he let on. Set in Assassains quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzy-Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first non-Game of Thrones Fanfic and my first Gay/Yaoi fanfic so sorry if it's not great. I have only read up to Assassains Quest (3rd book of the Farseer Trilogy) so I won't be completely up to date on everything that's gone on :P

The Fool danced away, laughing and cartwheeling away from the red faced Fitz, chanting his love the whole way. He approached the front of the laughing, he bowed low, this hair covering his face and and dusting the black shining floor. The Queen smiled, despite the hope that was falling from her face, and a slight chuckle escaped her throat. She shook her head. 

"Fool, you know how Starling feels about you and Fitz, please try not to taunt her so." 

He bowed again "I'm sorry my Queen, but I just could not contain our love forever" she laughs and shakes her head. He laughs once more jumping on ahead. He felt a furry face against his leg. He looked down with a smile. 

"Hello Nighteyes" he scratches behind his ears and the wolf groans in the back of his throat, he licks the Fools hand with affection. The Fool chuckles, content with the wolf strolling along beside him. 

"Let me guess, my ever long lover has sent you to shout at me?" He chuckled when the wolf seemed to bark with laughter, wagging his tail to get his point across. 

"Oh, I know you would never harm little old me would you Nighteyes?" In reply the wolf rubbed his head against his leg and the fool smiled down at him affectionately. He rubbed the scruff of his pelt and Nighteyes flicked his ears, looked at the Fool, then the Forest and trotted off. Hunting again. The Fool sighs softly, tightening his coat around him. He thought back to the conversation he had with Fitz, the courage it took him to ask made him chuckle. He had known exactly what Fitz was talking about but seeing him stumble over his words, trying to figure what he wanted to say was extremely funny... And cute. The Fool blinked. That... Wasn't quiet what he had expected. He looked back at Fitz, confused. Starling was looking, he grinned at her catching Fitz's eye and winked at him. He took great pleasure watching Starlings boiling anger as she resolutely stared at the back of The Jeppas. The Fool laughed at her, looking back to Fitz's red, but laughing face. The fool swaggered on, pretending a mental conflict wasn't attacking his thoughts.  
He had always thought he liked women, though he'd never been 100% sure. He thought about Fitz, they'd grown up together, been there through the worst times and the best, when he thought he was dead... Not only had he failed as the White Prophet, he failed as a friend, his soul felt empty. He couldn't imagine to be away from Fitz for that long again. Not now. Luckily he wouldn't have to. The Catalyst and the White Prophet. He tried to remember if the previous Catalysts and White Prophets had ever been romantically involved. Why was he even... That was the second he realised how he actually felt for Fitz. His heart seemed to burst, but his mind cleared. This was that aching his chest when he was around him. A sigh of relief escaped him. He thought it was something to do with his changing. He fell back, to Fitz's side, Grinned his biggest, sweetest grin he could and they fell into a companionable chat about Buckkeep. 

============================================================================ 

They had just set up camp and Fitz was at his usual stone game with the old women. He doesn't like her mystique, there was something not quiet right with her. He was sat next to Nigheyes, with his hand on the wolfs pelt as he chewed a bit of dried meat. The Fool kept one eye on Fitz and the other on Starling. He had been wary of her, not wanting her to figure out that he actually did love Fitz. He looked down at his pale Ivory hands and stretched and contracted them, nothing the way the skin moves across his bones. Nighteyes nudged his hands, as he looked up he saw Fitz looking through them. It was how human the wolfs eyes looked that gave it away, it had a concern that wasn't wolf. He smiles and pretends he hadn't noticed and stoked the wolf. 

"What's the matter Nighteyes? I don't have anymore meat" he lowered his ears and nudged him again. He knew what was being asked. "Oh I'm fine, sweet wolf, I just have a few things playing on my mind" he smiled and the human concern left his eyes, and the wolfs curiosity filled them. He grinned and stroked him under the chin. "Ah Nighteyes, how I am glad I have your companionable silence. Not like you can talk anyway but anyways. I have something big on my mind but, it's not something you share if you want it to be kept a secret. If I tell you, I tell Fitz." And he defiantly was not up for that. Nighteyes whined for him to tell him, but The Fool shook his head and tapped him on the nose. "No little wolf" Nighteyes mock growled at being called little and pressed himself against the Fool in the only comfort he could give. 

A few hours later, when everyone else was in bed, Fitz would tumble into his bedding next to the Fool and stare at the ceiling. The Fool knew he was trying to prevent a Skill dream. He slowly moved closer, pretending to snort sleepily in order to convince him that he was asleep. When he'd got to the point where he was almost touching him, did the fool suspiciously roll over, his arm quiet accidently falling over Fitz's waist, a smirk of satisfaction was upon The Fools face, but it quickly fell in case Fitz himself looked. He could feel Fitz's breathing, his heartbeat. He could also feel Fitz's confusion of what to do. The Fool almost laughed but he didn't want to give himself away. Sparks were running up his arm where his skin touched Fitz's. Fitz began to breath shallowly, almost like he was trying to sink away from it. The Fool sighs in his head and begins to non-suspiously move his arm from Fitz. Then he feels resistance. That was Fitzs hand around his wrist. He almost gave a cry of joy, but he satisfied himself with a small smirk. He moaned as if still asleep, and moved closer to Fitz, so he was touching him. His arm was left over his waist. Fitz's thumb was stroking The Fools hand, his breathing softening. The Fool dared to peek at his face. It was scarred and broken but just as beautiful as the day they met. A small smile was on his lips, his eyes peacefully closed. A need for him was forcing its way into his mind. He sighed properly and buried his face into Fitz, dreams beginning to force there way into his mind as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

============================================================================ 

The Fools dreams were rudely interupted by a hyena laugh from across the tent, and then the warm body next to him getting up very quickly, yanking his arm up. The Fool rolled over, the fire was burning is retinas, he groaned and mumbled "what?" It was starling laughing. 

"You were hugging Fitz!" The Fool blinked a couple of times. Oh El and Eda themselves, he hadn't moved all last night? Seriously he usually thrashed around like a octopus. He looked up at Fitz, his face was redder than a tomato. The Fools own face darkened at his cheeks, but he stood quickly, jumping up he grinned. 

"Oh well you know, we all know how Fitz can't resist me" he winked at Fitz, waggled his tongue and cartwheeled towards Starling. "Don't worry sweet Starling, I still have another passion for the both of you" he laughed at her obvious embarrassment. He quickly went outside, making sure no more questions were asked of him. Poor Fitz, they would still bother him. Nighteyes peered from the foliage of the forest, his golden eyes staring. He waved at him, gesturing him to join him. Nighteyes, with a confident, almost smug look on his face, made his way towards The Fool. He knew. That mean Fitz... "Nighteyes? Can he hear me now? Does he know?" Fear was laced within his voice, he hated that. Nighteyes considered how to communicate with The Fool, he whined in frustration. "Wag your tail if he does and he can hear me" the tail was still. Relief swept through him. "He doesn't know... I thought he knew everything you knew" a lowering of the ears and a gruff almost scoff in the back of his throat said otherwise. "Thank Eda" The Fool told the wolf. Nighteyes sat by him, while the Fool scratched his head. "You approve then?" He felt stupid asking the wolf but it felt right. He left no doubt. He yippee and wagged his tail, jumping up on him and licking his ears. He'd seen him do that to Fitz plenty of times to know it meant he accepted. The Fool smiled and hugged the wolf. He then pondered. "Nighteyes, do you think I should... You know... Tell him", Nighteyes, seemed to be trying to understand what The Fool meant. It was not Wolf to hide your affections. He sighed. "Well if it's not Wolf then I suppose it's wrong to do in your opinion... Maybe I should..." Nighteyes wagged his tail and ran inside the tent, moments later Fitz was following, looking concerned. Nighteyes left the White Prophet and his Catalyst alone. 

"What's the matter Fool?" Fitz asked, a slight awkwardness was between them "Nighteyes said you needed me?" He coughed, avoiding his eyes. The Fool felt his chest almost exploding at the pressure in his chest, if he didn't say it now he was going to explode. 

"Do you remember, all those years ago when I asked you if you were sure you wanted to know? I must ask that again here, because what I am telling you may have never been spoken before between Prophet and Catalyst. Are you sure you want to know?" He could see the curiosity playing on his face, he scrapped his from teeth on his bottom lip when he was thinking. 

"Yeeeesss" he said slowly, curiosity winning over. The Fool smiled. 

"Fine then. When we met all those years ago, I knew you were the Catalyst. And as our bond grew, we became friends and then best friends. But in the last couple of weeks, I have begun to feel our lines twisting into closer bonds, romantic bonds... And I admit this is mainly because of my... Attraction to you..." He trailed off, Fitz was stood there, staring like a simpleton. His mouth slightly open, The Fool lent forward slowly, giving him a chance to pull away. He didn't. There faces were inches away, there breath mingled in front of them. 

"Fool..." He sounded small, scared but wanting. The Fool rested his hand on Fitz's arm. 

"Fitz, if you don't want this..." He began, but Fitz cut him off, his mouth meeting his tentatively. The Fool let Fitz explore his mouth, moaning softly as he did. A small sigh comes from Fitz. He pulls back suddenly. The Fool looks at him, worried. But he just starts laughing. 

"The Wolf" he chuckles and The Fool grins and pulls him closer, kissing him softly on the nose and cheek. 

"Oh, my darling Fitzy-Fitz... I can feel our destines intertwining as we speak, it makes me happy" Fitz grins, burying his face into his neck, cold meeting hot. 

"Fool, I always thought Molly was the one for me, but I was so wrong. You are my one and only, I love you Fool" the grin that appeared on the Fools face was probably the happiest grin on anyone's face ever. 

"I love you too my Fitzy-Fitz"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fanfic :)


End file.
